Insulated translucent wall and skylight panels have become popular and useful because of the well known benefits of natural lighting and the need to save energy via thermally insulated panels. Typical is that a clip assembly is disposed between two panels at 10a seam thereof for joining the panels for use as skylight, roof, or wall panel systems.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,592 describes a clip assembly for use with skylight or roof panel systems, which has an upper clip which receives and constrains roof panels, and which is movably attached to mount such that the upper clip can slide in a direction parallel to the seam formed by adjoining roof panels. U.S. Pat. No. 7,546,708 shows a retention clip thr architectural panels, which has a top flange provided on a metal body and having adjacent flange sections, each extending outwardly from a central web to engage panels to hold against forces trying to separate them from each other. U.S. Pat. No. 7,313,893 teaches a panel, e.g. skylight panel, wherein a clip assembly has upper horizontal flanges including holes that are designed to accommodate pins, which extend through holes and inserted via upright body portions of panels. U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,024 describes a glazing panel system for use with rafters and purlins, which has seam flanges whose exterior faces are allowed to continuously bear flush against bearing surfaces between top flange and base of clip. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,765,760 shows a glazing panel system having connectors including transversely extending portions joining two miter depending legs.
Evident in the multitude of panel systems is that installation or replacement time can vary considerably depending on the design. For instance, to replace a panel, typically entire sections of the system have to be removed. Also, many environmental resistance qualities are sacrificed by over-simplifying designs, and insulating properties and other thermal values can be lost with particular designs and materials of panel systems. There is a need then as addressed by the present invention to provide an aesthetically-pleasing panel system which provides extreme thermal insulating value, exceptional resistance to wind uplift, ease of installation and ease of panel replacement.